Witness
by Kami-sama1
Summary: The Hellsing Organization does not like witnesses, as they always cause trouble. So Alucard usually finishes them off, if necessary. But not this time. (Bad. Very bad summary...)


_I love Hellsing. Unfortunately I'm not very good in English, as I am German, but I hope you will understand everything. If anyone is interested in Beta-Reading this story, please contact me! _

_I combined my fanaticism for Hellsing with my admiration for Fried-chans stories (They are written in German) and so I tried to write a Hellsing-Fanfiction with a protagonist named Revan Thebasile (That is one of her names). If you read this and you don't like that I am using your name, tell me and I will immediately stop. But I hope, you will like my story._

_I am not getting any money for writing this story. All characters, that I use and that do not belong to me, belong to those lucky ones who created "Hellsing" and who own all rights. _

_Kouta Hirano, I adore you!_

_Let's start..._

**Witness **

**Chapter 1**

Revan Thebasile was a young, pretty girl. She was tall and had long, dark, curly hair and green eyes. Even though she was still at school, she had been through many things. Her parents had died, when she had been four years old. Since then she had lived with her aunt. This night she used the London tube to get home. Actually, she never arrived home alive.

"Oh well, this is bad.", Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing said. The underground station was covered with dust.

"There were many victims within this accident. The Freak got to bite dozens of people and they all became ghouls. It was a chain reaction. The whole station was full of ghouls, so we locked it up and cleaned the place.", commander Peter Fargason explained. "Alucard got to kill the Freak on the metals as he tried to get away."

"Yes. It was a boring one. ", said Alucard.

"I just hope, the Vatican will not know about this.", Integra said. "There were not as many victims as today since a very long period!"

"All involved innocents transformed into ghouls and were killed", Seras Victoria said sadly.

"Not all", Alucard said. "There is one innocent left. Over there behind the trashcans. Has been hiding there since all this started."

They found Revan. She sat behind the bins, looking horrified, still shaking of fear. She was enable to move and hardly realized the four people looking down onto her. She was paralyzed and the only thing she knew was, that man in red surely was not human.

"Oh well, this is bad.", Integra said. "A witness in this situation is very bad. She might tell it to those who shouldn't know it..."

"For example the Vatican...?", Fargason guessed.

"Exactly!"

"Oh, no!", Seras cried out. She knew, what they were going to do. "She is just a girl! She didn't do anything wrong! She is innocent!"

"Well, she did eavesdrop. Even if she didn't do it on purpose!", Fargason shrugged his shoulders.

"But she is so young!", Seras lamented.

"_That is the best of it!"_, Alucard said grinning. "It would be too risky to just let her go!" He looked over to Integra. She nodded. "Go along, Alucard. She's yours."

"Thank you very much!" Alucard went towards Revan. The girl saw the man in red approaching and got over her absent-mindedness in the moment he kneeled down next to her. "Vampire!", she thought.

Alucard grinned, crouching over her. "Yes", he grumbled. "Just lean back, close you eyes and enjoy it; just as I do...!" He bit her on the neck and drank deeply.

Alucard stood up.

Integra shook her head. "What the hell are you doing, Alucard? She is not dead! Why won't you kill her?", she asked.

Alucard turned around to her. "I want to keep her!", he said.

"W h a t ?", Integra shouted.

"I want to keep her!", Alucard repeated.

"You want to embrace her?"

"No, I just want to keep her. She is very tasty and very interesting to me. I don't want to kill her now.", Alucard said.

"She is not a pet, you know!", Integra said, disconcerted. "She is a human!"

"Yes, I know! You wanted me to kill her, so why won't you let me do with her as I please?" Alucard seemed to be serious.

Integra kept silent for a moment. She thought about it and then turned away to leave the place. "This is your decision. You are responsible for everything that happens because of this."

"Thank you, Miss!", Alucard said smiling. He lifted Revan onto his arms and followed Integra outside.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
